


Fenris with a fist

by 1000014



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: Pretty much as the title says.





	Fenris with a fist

Locked faces did battle. Tongues shared each other's space. The heat of the moment gave the two men fire. An elf and his mage, nothing but passion.

The mansion in hightown, contained the two men, locked in a fierce stalemate of arousal. They hadn't even made it to the bedroom; a night of celebratory drinking at the hanged man became a fumbling of undressing on the staircase. Metal and feathers had been strewn on the floor as they both went at each other's faces. A moment of vulgarity passed the elf's lips. The mage just smiled, promising a good time.

"Do you want the bedroom?"

"Don't care right now."

Anders, wanting the elf to feel comfort, grabbed his arm, signalling for them to go claim one of the beds that had formerly belonged to the magister owner of the large house.

"I want you to feel good."

"I do. I will."

Upon reaching the bed, Fenris declared he wanted to feel Anders. Over him. Inside him. The mage left little kisses on his torso as he unclasped the brown leather.

"No, really, break me, mage. I need it."

Anders just nodded, yanking down the leggings, freeing the elf's erection. After a small groan, Anders played with it, teasing with his hand and mouth.

"Fuck me. Hard. Make me feel it mage."

The dirty speech Fenris was using on him made Anders run his teeth over his bottom lip.

"You want it rough. Hard?"

"Yes."

Anders hand moved away from the dick, round to the back. He instantly pushed a couple of fingers into Fenris, making the elf lose breath.

"M..more."

The mage's own breath faltered slightly. He used a little grease spell, slipping another finger in, feeling Fenris tighten around him.

"Please.."

The elf was looking at Anders, flushed, desperate. He wanted more in him, and Anders knew this. His fingers were already knuckle deep in the elf, pushing against zones he never thought he'd be touching.

"Fen, if this is what you want I can fill you."

"Please."

"You trust me with your insides?"

"I trust you with my whole body. You heal it enough. Just fuck me already!"

Anders took this as a sign. He pulled out slightly, causing another moan. He lined the rest of his hand up, the elf bucking against him. He cast more grease, and slowly inserted all his fingers inside. As he got knuckle deep the elf cried out, not in pain, as he assured the mage. Anders started to thrust his hand as far as it could go, wiggling it slightly for manoveribility. Fenris' feet curled, his own hand now pumping at himself.

Anders hand twisted more, his knuckles now sliding into the elf whom was giving considerable moans. Again Fenris moaned loadly, his legs automatically spreading wider to take the girth of the mage's hand.

Anders sighed at the elf's body, pulling his hand in further. He watched as his hand slid in finally to the wrist, Fenris howling in pleasure.

Anders trusted his knowledge on bodies enough to do this safely, and so he obliged, his hand now pushing deep in the elf. He kept occasionally casting more grease as the elf unintentionally sucked him in deeper.

Anders wondered how much Fenris could take. This interesting concept was turning him on too, his part of his arm now sliding in and out easily. Fenris was going crazy. He swore, he moaned, and he went at his dick like crazy. Anders moaned watching the elf writhe under him. He pushed in some more, the body taking him now almost elbow deep.

Anders could feel the elf's hips pushing against his arm, he could feel his muscles spasming from the inside, the way the elf was contorting his body and tensing he swore he could see the outline of his hand under his skin.

A few more swear words later and Fenris had exploded over himself, his muscles twitching as Anders slowly began to pull his wrist out. The elf winced as his hand came out, his body giving one final shudder of pleasure.

"Anders..."

"Hm?" The mage was slightly vacant, just watching each breath of the elf, the sweat and cum clinging to his skin, the peaceful look on his face.

"That was intense."


End file.
